Segredos
by dlz
Summary: MM. Clark faz uma reflexão dos acontecimentos no episódio Reunion, principalmente no que se refere aos seus sentimentos crescentes por Lois. Oneshot! R


**Título**: Segredos  
**Autor**: dlz  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sumário**: FIC SPOILER. Clark faz uma reflexão dos acontecimentos no episódio Reunion, principalmente no que se refere aos seus sentimentos crescentes por Lois. Oneshot!

* * *

Clark contemplava o pôr-do-sol à janela do celereiro após a conturbada tarde na clínica onde Duncan Allenmeyer estava sendo tratado em Metropolis às expensas de Lionel Luthor, enquanto pensamentos iam e vinham inquietantes à sua mente desordenada.

Amizade.

Conflitos.

Decepção.

Futuro.

E Clark lembrou de tudo o que Oliver lhe disse no dia anterior sobre o incidente que envolvia ele e Lex dez anos antes após o incidente na reunião de ex-alunos da Academia Excelsior. Também lembrou das palavras de Lionel, ainda que não confiasse plenamente nele. E incomodava-o o fato de que Lex não era, definitivamente, quem ele pensava que fosse anos atrás. Mais do que tudo, ele era agora um completo desconhecido.

E um descompassado sentimento que misturava angústia, tristeza e medo tomou conta de Clark quando lhe ocorreu como as coisas estavam agora, e como jamais poderia imaginar tudo aquilo dois anos antes...

A morte de Jonathan.

O rompimento com Lana.

A decepção com Lex.

E Lois... Lois?

Foi então que Clark sorriu.

Pensar em Lois era estranhamente reconfortante, e a única coisa realmente boa em meio à todas aquelas mudanças bruscas que se sucediam em sua sublevada jornada.

Pensar em Lois era bom. Definitivamente bom. Pois ela o fazia sorrir. Com ela, Clark se sentia... ele mesmo. Normal? Talvez não. Mas, de certa forma, fazia-o aceitar quem ele realmente era em meio à realidade que o circundava.

E ele lembrou de quando a encontrou naquela manhã logo após confrontar com Lex no Centro Médico de Smallville quando de sua visita a Lana. De certa forma, apesar do difícil embate com o ex-amigo por conta do amotinado relacionamento com a ex-namorada, encontrar com Lois havia sido a melhor coisa naquele momento...

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_"Agende a viagem da próxima vez, Clark. Ou então, envie flores" disse Lex, enquanto fechava a porta do quarto onde Lana estava internada após o acidente na mansão Luthor._

_"Ai!" exclamou Lois, que assistia à cena a poucos passos, tão logo a porta se fechou à frente de Clark. Ele se virou para vê-la, e ela completou: "Isso foi duro"_

_"Não se engane" disse Clark, caminhando pelos corredores em direção à sala de esperas, enquanto Lois o acompanhava. "Feri Lana mais do que ninguém" e ao dizer isso, Clark também pensava no relacionamento de Lois com Oliver e como não gostaria de ver a amiga magoada. "Não estaria com Lex se não fosse por mim" completou, ressentido._

_"Lana tomou essa questionável decisão por si só" disse Lois, agora parada à sua frente, enquanto ele a ouvia com atenção. "Deixe de se torturar" e com um sorriso, ela completou: "Afinal, esse é o 'meu' trabalho"_

_Clark não sorriu, mas ouvir aquilo de Lois após o desconfortável momento com Lex foi como das outras vezes em que ela dizia a coisa certa no momento exato. Não era exatamente o que ele gostaria de ouvir, mas o fez se sentir bem. Mais uma das tentativas de Lois de faze-lo superar um momento de crise. Algo que só mesmo Lois conseguia... Fazer com que ele colocasse os pés no chão. _

_"E meu outro trabalho é conseguir uma boa história" acrescentou ela, arqueando as sobrancelhas, maliciosamente._

_"Por isso você está aqui?" perguntou Clark, curioso._

_"Não acredito que o que houve com Lana tenha sido um acidente. Ou mesmo que ela era o alvo" revelou Lois, ao que Clark enrugou a testa, confuso. "Nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, dois velhos amigos do internato de Lex e Oliver morreram em circunstâncias misteriosas e violentas"_

_"E você acredita que Lex quase foi o terceiro" concluiu Clark, acompanhando o raciocínio de Lois._

_"Creio que tem algo a ver com um tal do Duncan que todos eles conheciam, mas Oliver não me dirá nada" disse ela._

_Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas. Aquilo tudo era pior do que ele podia imaginar. E fitando Lois, sua única preocupação era que ela também se ferisse..._

_"Escute, não quero te ver no quarto com Lana, ok? Afaste-se um pouco de Oliver, por um tempo" pediu ele._

_"Bem, posso chegar ao fundo disso como uma repórter de verdade" disse Lois, com um sorriso nos lábios. "Claro, antes que algo aconteça com o meu namorado"_

_Lois então foi embora, e Clark se virou para vê-la partir._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

Antes não soubesse o que acontecia. Antes não soubesse o que sentia. Eram esses os pensamentos de um confuso Clark Kent. E ele sorriu um sorriso amargo.

Talvez não devesse se sentir daquele modo.

E ele suspirou.

Definitivamente, não devia se sentir daquele modo.

Lois estava com Oliver. Isso era fato. E estava feliz. Pelo menos, parecia feliz. E Oliver era um sujeito bom e decente. Um pouco visionário demais para o gosto de Clark. Mas era uma boa pessoa.

Os céus de Smallville se transformavam em noite.

Pete.

Lana.

Lex.

E agora Lois.

Pessoas entravam e saiam de sua vida como garçons num restaurante. E talvez um dia, essas mesmas pessoas viessem a se tornar nada mais nada menos do que meros rostos no imenso corredor que era a sua existência.

Mas Clark não queria poder dizer o mesmo em relação a Lois. E isso o estava deixando um tanto quanto confuso. Afinal, era Lois. Por quê ela? Era bom tê-la por perto. E ela o fazia se sentir mais otimista em relação ao futuro...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Ei!" chamou Clark ao se aproximar de Lois na clinica onde Duncan estava internado, enquanto dois enfermeiros levavam um corpo numa maca. "O quê aconteceu?" perguntou. _

_"Você fugiu. Como sempre" respondeu ela, debochada._

_"Fui procurar um celular para avisar Oliver e Lex o que estava acontecendo" mentiu ele. _

_"Conseguiu falar com eles? Está tudo bem?" perguntou ela, preocupada, ignorando o fato de que ele saiu apressado sem avisá-la onde ia instantes antes._

_"Podia ter sido pior" respondeu Clark, lembrando que chegou a tempo de Oliver e Lex serem mortos por Duncan._

_"Duncan simplesmente apagou, como uma bateria pouco depois que você saiu" disse Lois, que viu Duncan morrer bem diante dos seus olhos após um misterioso curto-circuito nos equipamentos médicos nos quais ele estava conectado. _

_Clark enrugou a testa, pensativo, e Lois perguntou:_

_"Como isso aconteceu?"_

_Ele então a encarou nos olhos e sorriu. "Quer saber para colocar no seu artigo?"_

_"Tudo bem. Eu estava interessada em escrever a respeito disso tudo, mas agora..." _

_"E por que perdeu o interesse?" indagou Clark, curioso, porém desconfiado._

_"Seria uma bela matéria para o Inquisitor mas, sinceramente, considerando o resultado... uma paciente catatônico querendo vingança, uma explosão. Isso é de muito mal gosto" disse ela, enrugando a testa e apertando os braços cruzados contra o peito, imaginando a manchete. _

_E enquanto Lois se afastava para ir embora, Clark perguntou, com denotado interesse: "Ainda pensaria dessa forma se Oliver não estivesse envolvido?"_

_Lois se virou e encarou Clark nos olhos. "Sabe, tem coisas que fizemos das quais não nos orgulhamos. Eu entendo isso. Só não queria que Oliver não escondesse nada de mim" respondeu, justificando seu posicionamento._

_E quando Lois novamente se preparava para ir embora, Clark a chamou novamente, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, certo de que via nela mais um lado seu que desconhecia:_

_"Sabe..." e quando ela se virou novamente para vê-lo, ele completou: "Às vezes, para proteger aqueles que amamos, ocultamos secretos"_

_Lois o encarou com um sorriso. _

_"Uau!" exclamou ela, ao que Clark sorriu, certo de que ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer. "Isso é... totalmente idiota!" exclamou ela, enrugando a testa, e dando-lhe as costas._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

Clark sorriu. Claro que Lois compreendeu o que ele quis dizer. E isso só a tornava ainda mais especial. E ele suspirou, na medida em que viu as primeiras estrelas surgirem no céu, e teve mais certeza de que Oliver Queen era um sujeito de muita sorte...

"Clark?" chamou uma voz familiar. "Você está ai?"

"Aqui em cima" respondeu Clark, virando-se para ver Oliver, que surgiu ao topo das escadas do loft. "Como está?"

"Bem" respondeu o bilionário, com um sorriso. "Obrigado por chegar a tempo"

Clark apenas sorriu, e nada disse.

Era evidente que Oliver estava imensamente agradecido por Clark ter salvado sua vida, mas ele estava ali por outro motivo. Queria contar tudo o que aconteceu antes dele chegar a tempo de Duncan acertá-lo com a flecha eletromagnética, bem como, compartilhar a experiência vívida do perigo crescente que os rodeava, e faze-lo com que enxergasse ainda mais o quanto pessoas como eles eram importantes para o futuro da humanidade...

Clark, por seu turno, só tentava imaginar como Oliver podia gostar daquilo tudo, e de levar a vida da forma como levava, sendo quem ele era, e conseguir manter um relacionamento com uma mulher admirável como Lois, e ser feliz, não que já não o pudesse ser pelo simples fato de namorar alguém como Lois, uma das poucas pessoas no mundo capaz de entender a complexidade de toda aquela situação, ainda que Clark temesse por sua felicidade ou que ela saísse magoada daquele namoro...

E ele encarou Oliver. Por tudo o que ele representava, pela sua confiança e coragem de ao menos tentar, admirava-o.

E não teve dúvidas.

Nada mais era como antes. E nem tudo era como ele imaginava que fosse. E mais uma vez, ele se enganava a respeito das pessoas que estavam à sua volta. E por mais que tivesse tentado enganar a si mesmo, finalmente começava a descobrir e a entender melhor quem realmente era Lois Lane. E estava gostando do que descobria a respeito dela...

Suspirou.

Ansiava ainda por uma vida sem segredos e mentiras, mesmo que a mulher que tornava aquele sonho cada vez mais possível já não estivesse mais disponível...

E Clark sorriu um meio sorriso para Oliver. Ele era mesmo um sujeito de muita sore, repetiu mentalmente. E Oliver, sem entender o que se passava com Clark, começou a contar o que aconteceu quando Lex chegou ao seu apartamento, na medida em que o jovem Kent se preparava para sua rotina de empilhar os fenos, tendo em mente que dali em diante teria mais um segredo a guardar...

FIM


End file.
